Beauteous Love
by first kiss
Summary: They were the guys who ruled the school. She was just a innocent, naive, freshmen girl. ItaSaku , SasoSaku , DeiSaku , Akatuski Love
1. Enter:Haruno Sakura

Yes! I am here with a new story. This time, its Akatsuki love.

The school system is fixed! YAY! Its now: Freshmen, Sophomore, Juniors, and Seniors!

* * *

Summary: They were the guys who ruled the school. Her? She was just a naïve innocent, scholorship girl to the most elite school in Japan...

* * *

**Beauteous Love  
****Chapter 1: Enter Haruno Sakura.**

A pink haired, 14 year old girl, who was currently sitting on her dad's car gaping at the new school she will be attending.

_**

* * *

Click!**_** Photo Shoot: **Name: Haruno Sakura Age:14 Height:5'7 School: Graduated from Sunagakure Middle School. Now entering Konohagakure Private High. (Freshmen) Family Status: Lives with Mom (Sakuno), Dad (Keiki), and dog Lucky. Apperance: pink hair, emerald colored eyes.

* * *

"Tous-san..This is the school I will be attending?" The emerald orb girl asked her dad gaping. "I can't believe I am going to be attending Japan's most elite school!!" 

Sakura's red haired dad chuckled. "You studied hard for it. You deserve it ne? What dad would ask for more? His daughter going to high school now.."

Konohagakure Private High was a huge, beautiful, castle like, four building compound. Anyone who graduated from this school, got a automatic invites to the most elite colleges like Ivy League, Harvard, Oxford in the States and England.

Sakura's dad stopped the car in the traffic circle that was part of the main enterance to the main building. Sakura cautiously stepped out of the car as her dad started pulling out her luggages from the trunk. "Sweetie, is this all?" her dad asked pointing to the 3 pink luggages.

"Yes.." Sakura answered spacing out. Everyone here was model gorgeous. Wearing expensive outfits, riding limos, had money on the tip of their fingers. Sakura removed her chin length front hair out of the view. Her friends insisted that she gets atleast a decent haircut for this day. Her wavy hair was now a straight glossy, about 4 inches below her shoulders, and had cute bangs covering her forhead.

"Sweetie, I should get going now" her dad said. Sakura turned around and hugged her dad tightly never wanting to let go. "I'll miss you." she said making her grip tighter. "Don't forget to call okay? And tell Kaa-san I'll miss her." He nodded and got into his car driving into the distant.

Sakura inhaled. "It's gonna be a year huh?"

* * *

"As I was saying Sakura-chan. Teachers around here are tough, so don't forget to study everything okay? They will have lots of tests and pop quizes too. Sorry if I am sounding too frantic and desperate. Its just that we never get scholorship students anymore." Sakura's house mother Shizune told her. 

Sakura nodded. "Its fine...Um..Shizune-san where is my room?

Shizune handed her a card-key. "It's room number 5A," she smiled, "I'll love to show you around, but I am kinda behind on my work." She gestured to the piles of papers stacked on her desk. "Oh! And your belongings are already there along with your uniforms."

"Ok. Oh and it's fine Shizune-san. I'm sure I can manage. I mean its just a small school ne?" she replied.

* * *

"Okay..Apperantly its not a small school." Sakura said after taking a look at the dorm. It was 10 floored building. Very, very hotel like. She started walking. "1A...1B...2A...2B...3A...3B...4A...4B...5A!" she slid her card-key into the handle. It clicked opened, reavling a enormous suit room. There were 2 beds. One bed had shades of purple. The other had pink shades. Guessing that was her bed, she quickly closed the door behind her and got in carefully, slowly walking around. 

"Oh! You must be my roommate!" a high voice behind her said.

_**

* * *

Click! **_**Photo Shoot: **Name: Hyuuga Hinata. Age:15. Height: 5'8. School: Konohagakure Private High (Sophomore). Family Status: Mom (Hioto), Dad (Hiashi), older brother Neji. Family owns the Hyuuga Corps. One of the biggest company in Japan. Apperance: dark purple hair, silver eyes.

* * *

Sakura turned around meeting her eyes with the silver eyed girl. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I'm a junior. I'm guessing you are the scholorship student?" 

Sakura was amazed by how everone looked around here. Somehow, she managed to find her voice."That obvious?"

Hinata giggled slightly. "No! It's not that. We already heard rumors that the new scholorship student had pink hair."

Sakura laughed. "Its not a common hair color in Japan." She looked around the huge room. Big windown, big bathrooms, kitches, everything a five star hotel suit room will have. "This room is so beautiful!"

"Is it?" Hinata smiled. "If you think this is amazing, you should check out the studen council's suit room. It's HUGE!"

Sakura's head turned backed to Hinata. "Are you serious? Bigger then this?"

Hinata nodded and swayed herself to the bed, sitting on her bed facing Sakura's bed. "They don't call it elite school for nothing Saku-chan" she pointed to the other pink bed. Laying on the bed, was her uniforms, cards, and schedules. "Why don't you get organized? Then we could talk and I'll give you a tour around the school."

Sakura walked up to her bed, her heads still turning around to observe the room. She picked up a credit card looking things off her bed. "Um..What are these?"

Hinata walked up behind her and swung her arm around Sakura's petite shoulders. "That one is your student ID card." She picked up the one with Sakura's picture. "It gives you access to classrooms after the school ends. Like, if you forgot something. This one is the schedule card. I'm guessing you know what that means? That one is the student points card. You can earn points just by coming to class everyday for the smester. Earning good grades too. You can use them for parties, limo ride to another city or something.

Sakura slowly nodded her little pink head. "I guess elite schools have nice technology systems too..."

Hinata laughed. "So what are you gonna take for sports? I already take soccer."

Sakura sat down on her bed, the cards still in her hands. "I like figure skating, and I read they have it here too. I signed up for that." She sighed. "The school has so much sports and seminars."

Hinata shrugged. "We rival the spot 'The most elite school is Japan' with Kirigakure Private High. We only got these sports to impress them. The seminars will probably get harder and harder. Anyways, I kinda organized your outfits already. I should have asked but, you were taking long with Shizune-san and I kinda got bored.."

Sakura shook her head. "It's fine and thank you. Sorry for causing you the trouble."

"Oh! No! It was fun actually. Change into your uniform and I'll give you a tour."

"Wha- Why uniform? I thought we had no classes until tomorrow."

"True, but we have meetings, which causes us to wear our uniforms. Now, get changed Saku-chan."

* * *

Hinata and Sakura walked along the school gardens in their uniforms. Black/Navy and White plaid skirt, black jacket, for freshmen: red tie with a cross pin, for juniors: green tie with a star pin, and a white school shirt. 

"So, as I was saying, it you are late for classes for first few weeks, it's fine, but after that-"

"Ohmygod!! They are here!" a high pitched voice squealed cutting off Hinata's tour guide speech.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Well Saku-chan, they are here. We should go greet the kings of our fabulous school."

"Huh? Wait! Hina-chan!" Sakura complained as Hinata pulled her to the main builing where the big crowd was.

When the 2 girls arrived outside of the main building, there was a he crowd of girls from freshmen to senior. On the traffic circle, there was three black limos, a lot of bodyguard blocking the girls from crushing whoever was coming out from the limos.

Hinata pulled Sakura for a better view of the 'Kings' of her new school. The first limo to the farthest left opened and came out a red haired man.

_**

* * *

Click! **_**Photo Shoot: **Name: Sabuku no Sasori. Age:17. Height: 6'5. School: Konohagakure Private High (Senior). Family Status: Mom, Dad, younger brothers: Gaara and Kankuro. Younger sister Temari. Family owns the Sabuku Inc. 3rd ranked company in the world. Apperance: Red hair, dark emerald eyes.

* * *

The second limo opened, the one on the farthest right, and came out a blond haired man._**

* * *

Click!**_** Photo Shoot:** Name: Yamagichi Deidara. Age: 17. Height: 6'5. School: Konohagakure Private High (Senior). Family Status: Mom, Dad. Family owns Yamagichi Inc. the 2nd ranked company in the world. Apperance: long blond hair usually in a ponytail, icy blue eyes.

* * *

The limo in the middle opened, and stepped out a raven haired man._**

* * *

Click! **_**Photo Shoot: **Name: Uchiha Itachi. Age:17. Height: 6'6. School: Konohagakure Private High (Senior). Family Status: Mom (Mikoto), Dad (Fagaku), younger brother Sasuke. Family owns the Uchiha Corp. 1st ranked company in the world. Apperace: Long raven hair usually in a ponytail. Dark onyx eyes.

* * *

"Yup. So they are the 'Kings' of this school. One, the have the looks of a drop dead gorgeous models. Two, the family fortunes. Lastly, they are the student council of the school. Itachi-sama being the president of the student body." Hinata explained. She looked at Sakura and stared at her, causing Sakura to stare back. 

"Um..Is there something on my face? Your keep staring at me..." she muttered.

Hinata shook her head. "It's nothing. It's just...every girl in this school wants to get their hands on one of them. You howeve,seem...unaffected."

Sakura shrugged. "I guess...I don't know...Tell me about their personalities. That's what really matters right?"

"Well, Sasori-sama is what we call the romantic, mellow one. Deidara-sama is the hyper, outgoing one. Itachi-sama, the true prodigy, is the bad-ass. The favorite choice by girls."

Sakura looked at the student council once again. She looked at her beeping watch. "Oh crap! I got the go help Tsunade-sama right now! Catch you later Hina-chan!"

* * *

"I don't even know wht I volunteered to help with this." Sakura mumbled as she carried 5 thick psychology books to the library. "Bullying the scholorship girl huh? Why do they even-" The events that happened next happened in a slow motion. She bumped into a hard surface, causing her to stumble back, making the books fall, along with Sakura herself. 

"Ow..." Sakura rubbed her ankle where the ache was.

"Shoot! I am really sorry, un!" a strong, muscular voice said. "Let me help you,un"

Sakura looked up. _Long blond in ponytail...Where have I seen that before?_ "It's..It's okay.." She spoke while picking up the books back into her arms.

He grabbed 3 for himself. "It's fine. Besides, how are you gonna carry these thick books all by yourself,un?

Sakura stood up facing him. He was way taller then her, it caused her to look up alittle. "Thank you..um..Dei...dara-senpai right?

He grinned."Yup! You are the scholorship student I am guessing,un?"

"Yes. I've been told my hair color is famous around here." she replied walking slowly to the library with him.

He chuckled. "Is this for the library,un?" he asked looking at the books. "Or are you actually reading all this,un?"

Sakura laughed. "For the library." she replied simply while walking in the library.

"I forgot to ask, but what's your name, un?"

Sakura looked at him. "Sorry. That was rude of me senpai. It's Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Deidara dropped the books on the desks. "Sakura ne? It suits you, un."

Sakura blushed slightly at the comment. "Thank you. For helping me and the comment."

Deidara grinned in return. "Your not like the other girls. The other girls meaning who always clings and drool on you, un"

Sakura moved her hair behind her ears. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No! It was a compliment." he laughed. "It's just unique. When I heard that there was going to be a scholorship student, I was thing more like a fangirl, un"

A beep was heard from Sakura's wrist. "Oh! I better get going. School meeting thing. You'll be there right senpai?"

Deidara blinked. "Meeting,un? Oh! Meeting! Damn right I'll be there! Student council always have to be there or else..."

Sakura giggled. "I guess I'll see you then! Ja ne senpai!" With that she jogged out of the library.

Deidara leaned into the chair crossing his arms. "Sakura in the freshmen branch.un..." He chuckled "The name really suits you.."

* * *

When Sakura returned to her room, Hinata was already there with another girl._**

* * *

Click! **_**Photo Shoot:** Name: Wamagichi Tenten. Age:15. Height: 5'9. School: Konohagakure Private High (Sophomore). Family Status: Mom, Dad. Family owns the weapon company provided for the country. Ranked top weapon company in Japan. Appreance: brown hair, chestnut eyes.

* * *

"Yo! I guess the rumors are really true about your hair then..." the brown hair drawled. 

Sakura giggled again. "It's nice to meet you too"

Tenten blinked and Hinata laughed. "This is what I like about her. Sakura, Tenten is a really great friend of mine. Not to mention she has a crush on my older brother."

Tenten's head snapped back at her, her face growing all red. "Hinata! For the millionth time, I don't!" she turned back to Sakura. "I really, really don't."

Sakura laughed along swaying to them. She put her index finger on her lips. "Your secret is safe with me Tenten-chan."

Tenten flushed. "Sakura!" Her blushing face, soon turned into a sly smirk. "I saw you with the King Deidara-sama ealier being all coupley." she singsonged.

Hinata's eyes turned wide, as Tenten laughed. "Really? I thought you weren't interested in them Saku-chan" Hinata commented.

Sakura blushed, trying to hide this, she jumped on her bed with a pillow in her arms. "He was just helping me with the books I was carrying.."

"AWWWW" Tenten and Hinata singsonged together, clasping hands.

"You guys!" Sakura fake whined.

The door bursted open, and came in a girl with a strawberry blond hair. "The meeting will start soon." She looked at Sakura. "Scholorship girl ne? Welcome to our school. The name is Akira."

"Uh..S-Sakura."

Akira nodded and turned back to Tenten and Hinata. "Sophomores and Juniors will be starting first this year. Then freshmens and seniors. Tenten and Hinata. You should go there before its too late." Akira carelessy closed the door behind her and left.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Akira is a big bitch. She's the head of the girl's dorm. She probably wanted to do it to get attention from the kings."

Hinata scoffed at Tenten and turned back to Sakura with a pout. "We won't be together in the meetings Saku-chan." Tenten pulled Hinata. "Tell us what happened after okay?"

Sakura sighed after they left. She went to the bathroom and quickly washed and face and tied her hair into a ponytail. "Atleast, people seem nice here so far.."

* * *

Sakura made her way to the auditorium in the D hallway. Even the hallways were grand. Had exquisite painting on the walls that grabbed peoples attentions. As she was walking along, she sawa big stampede of girls surrounding the student council. 

"They are all just bug wannabe bitches. Don't try to fit in with them." a voice behind her said.

_**

* * *

Click! **_**Photo Shoot: **Name: Sabuku no Temari. Age: 15. Height" 5'9. School: Konohagakure Private High (Sophomore). Family Status: Mom, Dad, older brothers: Sasori, Gaara, and Kankuro.Family owns Sabuku Inc. Apperance: blond hair in some kind of pigtails. Sappahire eyes.

* * *

"Scholorship girl Sakura. Am I correct?" Temari asked in her deadpanned voice. 

"Y-yes."

"Temari. Head of the Sophomore branch. It's nice to meet you."

Sakura blinked. _Wait. Sabuku no...?_ "Um..If you don't mind me asking..are you..Sasori-sama's imotou?"

Temari, who's face was still emotionless, said, "Yes. Now come on let go before were late," and walked past her.

"Oh.Um...uh...W-wait Temari-san!" Sakura ran up to catch up with her. "You said you were imotou of Sasori-sama..Where are the other 2?"

"They go to Kirigakure Private High. Along with Itachi's younger brother. I am suppose to be leading you to the meeting place." She finished as she stopped walking. "Your meeting will take place in here. Well then, Ja."

Sakura watched Temari disappear into the hallways. "Well...She seems...friendly.."

"Are you going in?"

"She turned to her side to see a brown haired man smiling before her. "You must be Haruno Sakura-san. I'm Ryuu. Just Ryuu. Head of the freshmen branch."

"Oh! Um..I'm Sakura. I mean...you already know that...Sorry for blocking your way." Sakura moved out of his way letting him in,

"No. It's nothing. I'll see you again sometimes." he flashied a smile and went in.

Sakura inhaled. "Okay.Here goes nothing." and she pushed the doors opened. Inside was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. IT was like a fantasy ball-room but only alive. She quickly took a seat on the freshmen side.

Sasori came up on the stage, slightly smiling, which caused girls everywhere to squeal and Sakura to slightly roll her eyes.

"First of all," Sasori started as he turned to the freshmen side, "freshmens, welcome to Konohagakure Private High. It's nice having you already. Seniors, enjoy your last year here while you can. I, myself will be in charge of the Senior Branch this year."

Itachi and Deidara came into the view. "To make long things short." Itachi announced in his dark voice, "freshmens will pick a name out of the hat with one senior's name on them. They will be your Academy Mentor. This year, I am included in the hat also." He looked at one tall senior with 4 hats with papers in them. "Akito, please." He nodded and passed the hats to the freshmens.

When the hat came to Sakura, she quickly picked out a paper not caring who it will be. Her eyes widened at the two word on her paper.

_Uchiha Itachi_

Chapter 1. _Fin_

* * *

So this is the beginning of the story. Don't forget to R&R! Since people were requesting longer chapters on the story **You said you will remember...**, I am trying to make all my stories longer. Like this one is 8 pages. I am working on both this story and the other one I am currently working on. So hold on 

XD

-Kairi no Yuki


	2. Playing Games

I am so so so so sorry for the late update! I just updated **You said you will remember...** also! XD Be sure to read it! Here is the chapter!

* * *

**Beauteous Love**

**Chapter 2: Playing Games**

Hinata spitted out her sprite when she heard Sakura tell her about the meeting. "You can't be damn serious. Tell me your not."

Sakura slowly sat down on their kitchen chair of their dorm. "I am serious. What do I do now?" Sakura picked up with crumpled paper from the table with _his_ name on it.

Hinata snatched the paper out of Sakura's hand read it over and over again. When she was done, she read it once more. "Ohmygod. This is like...impossible."

"I know! There are girls out there who wanted to pick out his name! Why not them? Why me?!" Sakura moaned.

Hinata placed her hand on Sakura's head. "I can't help you on this one Saki." She started to walk away and stopped. "Oh, and your suppose to be meeting your mentor right now. Yes. Your late."

Sakura was was rambling, quickly stopped and ran out of the room.

* * *

Sakura was in her fleece pants, spaghetti strap, and tank top over it. She was running. Fast. Very fast to the council office. She was running so fast, she didn't notice the 'wet floor' sign and slipped. She closed her eyes waiting for the meeting with the hard floor, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes only to be staring into a dark, onyx one. Sakura realized what position they were in and blushed. His hands were holding her tightly onto her waist preventing her from falling. 

"U-umm... Itachi-sama...You can let go of me..Thank you.." Sakura stuttered while staring into his deep onyx eyes. Itachi let her go but held onto her wrist until she got well balanced.

"Haruno Sakura. Scholarship student?" he asked. More like, deadpanned.

Sakura slowly nodded. "H-hai..and your suppose to be my mentor..."

Itachi stared at her with his piercing onyx eyes, It was like every time she looks at it, shes gonna be taken in by it.

"Well. Shall we?" Itachi asks slowly walking along the hall.

"Hai!"

They were both walking. Quietly. No one said anything. Zero. Zip. Nada. That was until Sakura broke the ice.

"I..uh..heard your brother goes to the rival school..Why is that?" She mentally slapped herself. _Why the hell did I ask that?! _

Itachi's lips slowly formed his Uchiha smirk. The on that girls will kill to see. "were not exactly close like any other siblings."

"Oh.." was Sakura's lame response.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked while turning back to Sakura.

Sakura blushed at Itachi's gaze, and muttered out, "No..no.."

Itachi didn't reply and kept walking along.

"A-ano..Where are we going?" she softly asked.

Itachi let out a amused chuckle. "A girl like you shouldn't follow guys like me and not know where they are taking you."

Sakura flushed at the reply of the Uchiha. "I-I just thought that..since you are my mentor..I.."

The Uchiha chuckled again and stopped walking, making Sakura stop in curiosity.

"Is there something wrong Itachi-sama?"

Itachi with no reply, started walking toward Sakura. Sakura, with reflexes, took a step back every time he came toward her.

Itachi smirked. "Like you said..You shouldn't be afraid of me. I am your mentor after all..."

The cold wall greeted Sakura as she stepped back. "I-Itachi-sama.."

Itachi pinned her against the wall. One hand beside her head, the other next to her waist. He leaned toward her ears, hot breath tickling her. "Don't forget what I said earlier. Or else this might happen..Have a great night.." with that he walked away leaving a startled girl in the darkness.

* * *

When Sakura returned, Hinata was lying down on her stomach eating chips. Sakura assumed she already took a shower by her wet hair. 

Hinata turned her head toward Sakura and smiled. She held out the bag of chips. "Want some?"

Sakura shook her head and went to her pink princess bed and sat down. Hinata sat up and popped a chip in her mouth. "So. What happened?"

Sakura blushed as she thought of the event before. "N-nothing...absolutely nothing.."

Hinata's mischievous grin mad its way to her face. "Something happened. Otherwise, you wouldn't be blushing or stutter."

That only made Sakura blush harder. She quickly stood up. "I'm...uh..Going to take a shower!" and quickly ran toward the bathroom door.

Hinata smiled as the bathroom door closed. "Time to call in reinforcement."

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the bathtub covering her perfect, smooth skin with a towel. She quickly dried her hair as much as possible, and stepped into her pajamas. A plaid fleece pants with a pink tank top. 

She stepped out of the bathroom. "BOO!" a voice yelled. Sakura screamed in surprise, and saw Tenten and Hinata laughing. She pouted. "No fair.."

Tenten who was now giggling said, "Sorry we couldn't help it!" she laughed. "I heard about you blushing at the subject 'Itachi-sama'."

Sakura blushed and Tenten rose her eyebrow and turned to Hinata. "Told you! You owe me 500 dollars Tenten-chan!"

Tenten sighed and muttered a 'Fine' before turning back to Sakura with full of interest in her eyes. Her eyes asked what-the-fuck-happened-in-the-meeting?

"It's nothing! Really! I..Just...I call for for a change of subject." Sakura stammered. She sat on her bed, her legs in front of her.

Hinata and Tenten exchanged looks. "Oh well then..I guess we should be sleeping. After all, it's past curfew." Tenten said.

"We should, ne?" Sakura yawned.

"Hai, hai. Good night everyone!" Tenten said before shutting the door.

Hinata sighed. "You have to tell me later on m'kay?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Hai. I will."

Hinata turned off the lights and jumped on her bed. When Sakura heard Hinata's soft breathing, she assumed she was sleeping. Soon, she drifted into sleep too.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" a voice called out while shaking her. 

"Hai...?" Sakura sleepily replied shifting to another side.

"It's the first day of class and were gonna be late!"

Sakura's eyes snapped opened and quickly sat up. "What time is it?" she asked Hinata who was brushing her dark purple hair.

Hinata grinned. "6:45. You have 45 minutes to get dressed."

Sakura moaned and rubbed her eyes. "You could have woke me up a little later.."

Hinata turned to face her. "You want breakfast don't you?"

Sakura nodded. Hinata made a gesture from Sakura to the bathroom door.

Sakura yawned. "Hai...Hai..I am awake now."

Sakura took a quick shower, then changed into her uniform. While she was buttoning, Hinata brushed her hair.

"Are you ready now? I am hungry!" Hinata called into the bathroom.

Sakura quickly checked her uniform and her hair and skipped out. "Hai!"

The girls locked their door and ran down the stair. Both girls entered the cafeteria giggling.

"Hinata! Sakura! Over here!"

Both girls turned to see Tenten waving at them. They walked over and took a seat. Hinata next to Tenten, and Sakura across from Tenten.

"I hope," Tenten started "You guys like pancakes. I got them for all of us."

Hinata squealed and air-clapped. "Pancakes!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. She had her elbow on the table, her arm upwards holding a fork. She tipped it to pancake gobbling Hinata. "She's like that.."

Sakura was about to reply when a loud squealing came. "Ohmygod! The Kings are in the cafeteria!"

The 3 girls all turned to look at the entrance. Sure enough, they were standing there. All looking confident. Mostly, they were in there uniforms.

Itachi, who had his hair in a usual ponytail, wore his uniform in a way anyone would kill to see. 3 buttons of his white shirt was unbuttoned, with his loose tie and school jacket over it.

Deidara's school jacket was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the sleeve of his white shirt was pulled up, revealing his godlike muscles, and his loose tie made him a god.

Sasori, being a mellow guy, wasn't so revealing. His jacket and white shirt was on, and his tie was just slightly loosened.

Tenten let out a soft whistle. Hinata raised and eyebrow. Sakura? Our Sakura sat there gaping at them.

"Since when," Hinata munched "Did they start coming here? I thought they ate at the lounge with the _teachers_"

Tenten shrugged and went back to eating. "Who knows" she poked a blueberry with her fork. "They are becoming more open."

Sakura just kept gaping at them. Deidara must have felt it, because he turned toward her and winked. Sakura blushed, and the other girls who thought the wink was for them, squealed.

Sakura turned back to the table and played with her pancake by poking them.

"It's not poisoned you know." a deep mellow voice said behind her.

Tenten and Hinata looked up. Hinata dropped her pancakes, and Tenten's fork fell onto the table. Sakura turned around, and there standing was Sabuku no Sasori.

Everyone was watching. Some glares, and others look of envy. Tenten slightly kicked Sakura under the table telling her to say something.

Sakura flinched. "U-uh..I..um.."

"Ohyao Sakura." **((A/U: I am not making Deidara say 'un' anymore. It gets annoying after awhile xD))** Deidara said besides Sasori. He pulled a chair next to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Y-yes. Thank you..For asking I mean." she mumbled blushing at all the attention.

Itachi who was leaning against the pole, crossing his arms, smirked. "Of course she did. After what I said to her last night."

Gasps and whispers were heard throughout the cafeteria. They were commenting how slutty or lucky she was. All this made Sakura uncomfortable and she fidgeted around.

"If," Sasori started still staring at the pinkette "Your not going to eat it, then don't touch it."

Deidara raised a eyebrow. "Sasori, you came to her just to say that? It's not like it's going to hurt anyone if she touches the food."

Sasori crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "There are students who woke up hours earlier then you just to make breakfast for you. How do you think they will feel if students just threw them away?"

The Food committee shouted: "Yea! Stop!" "Go Sasori-sama!"

Sasori opened his eyes and smirked, making Sakura blush again._ Damn. I am blushing too much today!_ Deidara scoffed and crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair. "Did we asks them to join the club? They are the ones who signed up for the damn committee."

Sakura bit her lower lips when there was another round of whispers.

Itachi, who was listening to the whole conversation, opened his eyes. "That's enough. Everyone finish eating or you'll be late for class." and he walked out of the room, his hands in his pocket.

Sasori just looked at Sakura once again before following Itachi without another word. Deidara sighed as he stood up. "Ne Sakura, have a great day. Let's see again if we run into each other again." and he gave her a grin and walked out.

Everyone was very quite and no one moved. Sakura who was frozen, slowly unfroze and turned to face Tenten and started eating. It was like a magic spell because everyone started moving again like nothing happened.

"You know," Tenten interrupted Sakura's thoughts. "Your a very lucky girl Sakura. They usually don't care if us, girls go around poking food."

"Hey pinky!" a voing shouted.

The 3 girls turned to face a very beautiful purple haired girl. She had every girls dream tanned skin, long and skinny legs, and very curvy body. Behind her was some crowd of girls who Sakura assumed as the 'underlings'

The purple haired rolled her eyes. "If you are done admiring my gorgeousness..."

Tenten snorted. "Puh-lease. Admire you? Out of all the other girls who I should actually admire?" She placed the fork down and narrowed her eyes. "Get a life Ami."

Hinata smirked-grinned knowingly to Sakura.

The girl named Ami fake gasped and placed her hand over her heart trying to look hurt. "I am hurt Tenten-chan!" She smirked. "I actually do have a life. Unlike some people.."

This time, Hinata shot up from the , and crossed her arms."Oh? Enlighten us Bitch-faced-whore-chan."

Ami's eyes flickered, and Sakura thought she heard a snap. "Why the hell are you defending her?" she pointed at Sakura, who slightly got startled, "We." she motioned her arms to everyone except Sakura, "have bonds that hold us together. Our bonds are formed on something much deeper than she could understand!"

Before Tenten or Hinata could even retort back, a voice interrupted them.

"On what Ami-san? On money? On privilege? On Daddy's credit card? Oh yes. That's deep."

They all turned toward the voice. Sabuku no Temari was standing there, arms crossed. Looking emotionless.

"T-Temari-san?" Sakura murmured while looking up at her from her chair.

Temari turned toward Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata, and gave one nod as a greeting.

Ami's pale face turned into a smirk. "Oh? Look who it is. It's Temari-_sama_" The girls behind her laughed.

Temari glared. "I don't think you have any appeal points from the council. Especially after what happened last year."

Tenten gave a amused whistle. "Whoa."

Ami glared back. "Puh-lease! The council totally ah-dores me!"

Hinata snorted. "Right..."

Ami glared at Hinata. "I wouldn't be the one talking Hinata-chan. Your brother had to go through all that trouble just to save you."

"Don't you dare-!"

"That's enough!" Temari boomed. "Everyone. To class. Now!"

Ami turned toward Sakura. "Stay away from the council." She turned to leave with the girls following her. "Because they are mine."

"Sakura-san. Are you okay?" Temari asked the pinkette.

Sakura slowly nodded. "Hai.."

"Good. Go to class now. You too Hinata, Tenten." and Temari walked away.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in her classroom. Everyone was there._ Well. Not everyone 'cause the teacher isn't!_

As on a cue, the teacher came in. A silver haired man with a mask over his face. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. But you will call me Kakashi-sensei."

"Well then. Everyone welcome to your new school. As my present, open your textbooks to page 415. Hm...Haruno-san? Can you read it please?"

"Sakura.." Sakura murmured.

Kakashi looked up. "What's that?"

"I prefer Sakura, Kakashi-sensei." She told him louder this time.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Of course. If it makes you comfortable that way."

"Arigoto Kakashi-sensei" she murmured. She stood up to read. She was about to read, when she was interrupted.

"This doesn't make any sense Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi looked up. "Ah..Tsuki-san. Am I right?"

Sakura sat down. _This is going to be a long day..

* * *

_

Sakura stretched while walking along the school garden. She smiled st the sky and the floating clouds. It was such a peaceful day.

"Aaah. So good to feel the- oof!" Sakura tripped over a 'unexpected thing' that was lying on the ground.

That 'unexpected thing' had the most gorgeous abs. She blushed when she realized what she was thinking about.

"What the..?" a sleepvoice said under her.

The man sat up. He held up the book to his face, covering it from the sun. With the other hand, he used it to balance himself.

"A-ah! Gomen Sasori-sama!" Sakura apologized.

Sasori looked at her. "Oh..It's you.."

Sakura blushed at his gaze._ God..It's something like Itachi-sama's..but much more...calm.._

Sasori sighed and dropped the book. "As much as I like the position we are in, your kinda heavy."

Sakura realized she was sitting on Sasori's lap. She gasped and jumped off to the area next to him. "Gomenasi!"

"As the member of the council, may I ask," he started "what are you doing out of class at this time?"

Sakura looked up and gazed into his emerald eyes. "O-oh. Um. Kakashi-sensei and a student got into a argument so he let us out until then.."

Sasori raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow and gave out a short 'Heh'

_If that was a laugh, that was the most smexiest laugh ever!_ Sakura thought.

Sasori suddenly leaned toward her. His arms preventing her from escaping. Sakura who was sitting on her knees, blushed madly. He leaned toward her ear. "Sakura..Haruno Sakura..right?"

"H-hai!"

His hot, mint scented breath, surprising, soothed her tensed body. He moved his lips so it made contact with her ears. "As much as I enjoy this," his husky voice told her. "I gotta go.." He stood up and gave her a smirk and walked away.

* * *

All three of them were in the council room. Organizing papers, signing papers, preparing schedules for each day. 

Deidara yawned. "This is very boring. Can we do something else. I don't know. Something fun?"

Sasori looked up from his books and Itachi just kept on signing papers. "Continue" he said.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "If we are gonna stay in here all day doing nothing, it isn't fun.."

Sasori place the book on the long table. "You just said that baka. So what do you want us to do about it?

Deidara smirked. "Haruno Sakura. Interesting little one, ne?"

That got the other boys attentions.

Deidara continued. "Unusual pink hair, cute attitude, cute herself. I think it's adorable. For a freshmen girl that is.."

Itachi smirked and looked up from the paper. "She's a naive one. So damn innocent."

Sasori closed his eyes. "What does she have to do with this whole I-am-really-bored subject?"

Itachi flipped his pen."Tsk. Tsk Sasori. She's fun enough herself.."

* * *

Bring! 

The final bell rang for 5th period. Finally. Sakura was so tired. She already had loads of homeworks and projects. She walked into the C hallway where nobody was heading right now. Before lunch, she wanted to stop by her dorm and drop everything off.

She slid in her card and a green light flashed on the knob. She opened the door and jumped onto her bed dropping everything on the floor. "Unn! So tired..." She screeched into the pillow.

"Afternoon. How was classes today?" a deep male voice asked her.

"Oh really tiring!! I don't even know why-" She abruptly stood up realizing it didn't sound like Hinata.

Dediara was standing there. In her room. In the _girls _dorm. He smiled. "Yo."

"W-what? HUH?! Wait..SEMPAI?!?"

"You sound surprised Cherry." another voice called out. Another figure appeared from the kitchen. Itachi.

"Itachi...-sama...?"

"Of course she is. This is almost cute.." Once again Sasori appeared out of nowhere.

She didn't even ask anymore, knowing they wouldn't answer.

Deidara pounced on her and pinned her onto the bed. "Mou, Saku-chan." he leaned onto her ear. "Did you say you were tired? I'll help relax, sweetheart."

Sakura could swear she was all red from blushing so hard. Sasori rolled his eyes and Itachi crossed his arms. "Deidara. You know we didn't come here so you could fuck her. Cherry, we have a proposal for you. Except this one you can't deny it.."

When Deidara got off her, Sakura quickly sat up blushing. She looked at them. "What sort of proposal doesn't have denying or disagreeing..?" she murmured.

"This one sweetie." Deidara told her from the end of the bed.

Itachi's closed eyes opened. "Your going to join the council with us."

Chapter 2._Fin

* * *

_

Yay! I finished! I uploaded **You said you will remember..** also. XD I am having a new story soon. Go to my profile and check out my future stories. It would be one of those.

Ya, I know. This one took longer than it was suppose to. Hahaha -sweatdrops- I'm sorryy. Once again, my lame excuse is I've been busy lately and the school work is getting harder! O.O

-Kairi no Yuki


	3. Princess

Sorry about the late update.

My laptop, the one with my BL chapters,

corrupted.

I took it to someone to fix it,

but they took their sweeeeeet time.

But here it is!

Don't forget to read **Untouchable**!

* * *

**Beauteous Love  
Chapter 3: Princess**

Our little Sakura just sat there trying to let the words sink in. She blinked her big emerald orbs, and when she realized what he had said, her already big eyes grew bigger. "Wha...wha..?Wait...Huh?"

Deidara gave out a melodic laugh and he shuffled Sakura's bubblegum hair. "Ah...Just too cute.."

Sasori slightly grinned at her cute-kindergardenish reactions. "He means what he said."

Itachi smirked. His oh-so-famous Uchiha smirk. He opened his mouth to say something but the door slammed opened.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan! It's lun-" Hinata stopped midway at her sentence and blinked her eyes.

"Hinata? Is Sakura there?" Tenten's voice rang through the hallway. She came in the room and as fast as she came in, her jaws dropped.

"Why hello there," Deidara greeted them, "Neji's sister and his girlfriend."

Hinata snapped back to reality. "Hi! I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Neji-nii's sister.. You know that already but...Hahaha now I'm rambling."

Tenten pointed her index finger upwards. "I am NOT his girlfriend"

Sasori raised his perfect eyebrows but decided to move on. "Right. We were talking to your friend here telling her that she's now a council member."

The older girls head turned toward Sakura. Sakura stared back at them blankly. Awkward silence.

"Oh my godddd!" Hinata squealed.

"No fucking wayy..." Tenten gaped.

"Well." Itachi spoked for the first time since the girls walked in, "She doesn't want to.."

The girls head snapped toward the pinkette. "Are you insane?!" Tenten screamed. "You are missing your chance here!" Hinata yelled in unison.

Sakura searched for the right words in her mind. If she made one clumsy move, it was game over. "I mean. You see-"

Tenten silenced her by making her shut-up-and-let-me-talk gesture. After silencing her, she turned back to the three (gorgeous) men. "Ignore her. She's in."

Hinata nodded furiously. "She is."

Sakura bolted from her bed. "Without even listening to me?!" Which went ignored.

"I'll leave my sweet Sakura in your hands now. Please take good care of her." Hinata bowed.

Itachi glanced at the fuming girl and smirked. His eyes said _I win_.

* * *

For the next few days, she was called: Kings' Princess all the way to Council's Flower. Sakura found out it only took 2 minutes for word to get around in this school. Sakura never had so much attention directed towards her. It was kind of...irritating. _I wonder why people like attention..They practically stalk you 24/7 _

Sakura was in her suit room refusing to get out for lunch. If she took one step out of her dorm, there would be students she didn't know try to befriend her.

She was just lying down her bed, stomach down, reading a book. She was about to turn the page when something covered her eyes. "Eh?! W-what's going on?"

Sakura felt hot breath on her ears. "Forgive us Hime-chan."

The next thing she knew, she was being lifted into someone's arm and was being carried somewhere. They were running now. "Yo. I got her."

"We can see that. Now shut up and get her in the car" another voice scoffed.

Sakura was now in a moving vehicle with complete strangers she did not-

"Surprise Hime-chan!"

and came off the blindfold. Sakura rubbed her eyes, trying to block away all the light. "Wha..?" She was in a vehicle all right. Correction, a _moving limo._ Sitting right front of her was Uchiha Itachi, on his right, Sabuku no Sasori, on Itachi's left was Yamagichi Deidara.

"Wha-"

"You were being troublesome and wasn't going to come out of the room. We had to get you out somehow." drawled Sasori.

Sakura blinked. "Um. Where are we going."

Deidara leaped up from his seat and sat next to Sakura nuzzling in her neck. "Were taking you shopping Hime-chan"

"...Shopping?"

* * *

With some force from the Kings, Sakura was in the clothing store she did not know of. The place was _huge. _It was just plain white building with hundreds and hundreds of clothes, clothes, and clothes.

"How may we help you today?" a young lady who looked like she was in her twenties came up and asked. She didn't look like she cared though. She was just looking at the three men.

Itachi pushed Sakura towards the lady. "For her. Everything. Quickly."

"Hai!"-

and she was being pulled by the lady into rooms that seemed like dressing rooms. The lady held out her first outfit. _Oh god please no._

* * *

Outside the curtained dressing room, the boys took a seat reading random magazines while waiting. "I want Sakura to wear something cute and lolita-ish. It'll fit her." Deidara rambled.

"Yes Deidara we know. You told us 5 minutes ago in the car." Itachi mumbled not bothering to look up at the blonde.

"Yea but I just wanted to make su-" Deidara stopped midway and his eyes widened. "H-Hime-chan...?"

and the two boys all looked the way Deidara was staring toward.

Sakura was standing on the little steps from the dressing rooms, wearing a pale pink dress that looked almost white. It was strapless and it hugged her body fittingly. It was simple, but beautiful. She was blushing and fidgeted with a strand of her hair.

Itachi smirked approvingly, Sasori smiled, and Deidara stared. "We're taking that..." Deidara drawled.

The salesladies all nodded and grabbed her back into the dressing room.

Sasori leaned back after she went back in. "I never knew shopping could be this fun"

* * *

For the next few hours, Sakura tried on more and more clothes. When she stepped out of the dressing room with her supposedly her last outfit, she was tired and didn't know what she was wearing. When she realized, she blinked at the guys looking at her. Practically drooling over her.

It was a cat eared hoodie with detached arms. Those gothic-lolita ones. Under the hoodie, she was wearing a simple pink tank top with black short shorts, and black boots.

Deidara smirked. "Is there a collar and a leash with that?"

* * *

Sakura thought God hated her.

No.

Wait.

She _knew _ God hated her.

Sakura was being dragged around in a leash, in _public_.

Women staring at the guys.

Men staring at her.

It was uncomfortable.

"Ah Kitten. What do you wanna eattt?" Deidara asked.

Sakura crossed her arms and looked away, refusing to answer.

Sasori, who was suddenly holding a notebook and was furiously writing something in it said, "Ah. Commoners food eh?"

The pinkette sweated when she heard this. _Rich people..._

Itachi snapped his long slender fingers. "We should probably get back. I don't like leaving the school like this."

With that, she was (once again) stuffed back into the limo.

* * *

Sakura didn't know when she fell asleep.

She never remembered.

But when she woke up, she was on a bed. Very _very_ comfortable bed...

Which was not hers.

The good news, she didn't have the leash anymore.

Sakura put her index finger on her chins. Her thinking position.

_Er..Lets see. I don't remember even coming into this room... In fact I don't even remember falling as-_

Chuckle.

That startled the girl and made her look up and blush.

Blush furiously.

Itachi.

Shirtless.

With a towel over his long, wet hair, and a water bottle in his hands, he looked...

_Hot._

That. Wasn't a vocabulary Sakura used oftend.

Still blushing, something popped into her mind.

_Why is he here...?_

"You are in so much disadvantage right now. You have no idea what I can do." Smirk.

Two words popped in.

_Uh oh._

* * *

Short chapter.

Sorry about that.

New story **Untouchable.**

Read and Review so I can relax? x3

REVIEWWW

Oh and I am looking for a **BETA READER**

PM me if interested


	4. Three Kisses

**Beauteous Love  
Chapter 4: Three Kisses**

"G-Get off me… Please.."

"Mm…scared?"

Sakura had no idea what to do. She never was in this sort of situation before, and was hoping not to..at least for a while.

"Please.." the petit girl gently pushed away the man. "I..I don't…"

"Shh.." Itachi placed his index finger on her full, cherry lips. "You know…. I am going to beat the other two at this… Might as well do it now hm?"

Sakura snapped her eyes open and met his dark orbs, staring down at her, like he was the prey and she was the predator. He was all over her already. Her leg, arms..just _everywhere_.

"I-"

Sakura's green eyes widened. _His_ lips, were on _her_ lips. He was _kissing _her.

As weird as it sounds, Sakura didn't think Itachi, the cold, blunt Itachi, would kiss so… passionately.

He slowly parted, opening his closed eyes. He stared into her orbs for a while before getting off of her.

The flushed girl placed her fingers onto her lips, oh so gently, like she was trying to figure out what just happened.

"Don't kill yourself on that." Itachi called. "If you want another one, just ask."

Sakura blushed. "N-No it's..I-"

Out of nowhere, he laughed. Actually laughed. With the whole vocal chords and everything.

Itachi ruffled her pink locks. "Go back to your room, tenshi. If you don't, I really don't know what I am going to do to you," he sighed.

Hearing this, Sakura quickly stood up, grabbed her jacket, and bowed, "T-Thank you!"

Watching her leave, Itachi sat down on his bed, once again grabbing the water bottle. He chuckled. "Interesting girl indeed."

* * *

"Ne ne, Saki, where did the kings take you yesterday?" Hinata asked, chewing on a piece of toast.

Sakura blushed, at the thought of the kiss. Unconsciously, she placed the back of her hand on her lips, making Hinata and Tenten look at her with weird eyes.

"Earth to Saki," Tenten sang, waving a hand in her view.

"H-Huh?" Sakura snapped back up to look at them.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea," she gripped onto her mug. "Why wouldn't I be?"

They both stared at her for a minute before going back to their meals.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted them. "Can I borrow Sakura for today? I'll be needing her."

The three heads turned toward the voice, and the girls, minus Sakura, choked on their food.

Sasori stood there looking down on them.

"O-Of course!" Tenten shot out from her chair with Hinata, who still was coughing.

"Thank you," the red haired boy smiled.

"We'll see you later then, Saki!" Tenten replied, patting on Hinata's back.

"You have…interesting friends," Sasori mumbled as both of them walked down the hallway, capturing the gaze from everyone.

"Um...yea," Sakura murmured. "If I have interesting friends, what does that make the other two.." Sakura covered her mouth. Shoot. She didn't mean to say that, she had just blurted out.

She could feel Sasori looking down at her as soon as she had blurted.

"S-Sorry.."

Sasori laughed. First Itachi, and now Sasori. The world must be coming to an end, Sakura thought, placing her finger on her chin.

"Interesting… Just plain interesting."

When they arrived to the library, the first thing Sasori did was show her the stack of papers that was out of order.

"Um.." Sakura pointed to the papers. "You..You don't want me to do that right?"

"Nice try kid," Sasori walked past her, placing his hand on her hand, briefly.

Sakura slumped her shoulders down, and took a seat in front of the massive towers of papers.

After sitting there for a minute, trying to decide weather to run away or do the papers to get it over with, she decided doing it would be best. Considering the fact Sasori was sitting right across from her.

She grabbed the paper from the very top, and read it over, sighing. She had to now get up from the seat she had just settled into and look for a book.

Sakura walked around, looking for the right section. When she did, she started to look for the number of the book, which happened to be at the very top shelf.

She reached up for it, but because of her short height, failed miserably. A hand suddenly reached up for the book, taking it out for her.

She turned. "S-Sasori-senpai.."

The position was awkward.

Very awkward.

Sakura was trapped between the bookshelf and Sasori, causing her to blush.

The tall man leaned down onto the crook of her neck. "Mm..You smell good.."

Within a blink of an eye, Sasori had already dropped the book he was holding on, his hands gripping tightly onto the petit girl's waist.

"U-Uhm.." Sakura struggled to get free from the grip.

He only tightened his grip when the girl in his arms kept struggling. With his hot breath on her neck, Sakura could barely breathe.

"Just..stay still.." he said in a husky voice.

Holding her with one arm, the other hand gently lifted Sakura's chin, exposing her neck.

The captive girl gripped onto his shirt with both of her hands, making it wrinkle.

She felt his lips making contact with her, making her gasp.

"S-Senpai.."

"I want to try something..Stay still." Sasori murmured as he lifted himself to view Sakura's flushed face.

He slowly, centimeters away from making contact with her lips. "Just stay very still.."

Leaning in, his lips made contact with her.

Like a professional, he inserted his tongue into her mouth, roaming around the cave.

Sakura, who was still surprised, once again started to struggle from his grip.

Sasori pulled away, gasping for breath. He looked at her intently, as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Heh. You even taste like strawberries."

Sakura blushed.

He ruffled her hair. "Go back to work."

Watching him walk away, she let out a sigh.

How was she suppose to work now?

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, the light burning her eyes. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

She stopped. She was on a bed. She swore she was in the library trying to finish up the work. Why in the world was she on a bed?!

"You're awake," a voice sang.

Looking up, Deidara was standing there, unbuttoning his shirt. "Morning."

"Mor..Morning? Why..Why am I here?"

The blonde smirked mischievously tilting his head. "You don't remember? We had quite a night yesterday, and you don't remember?"

Quite..a night?

"Wh-What?"

In a flash, Deidara was ontop of her, pinning her down onto the bed. "Do you want me to recap it for you?"

"St-"

His lips cut her off, making her widened her eyes.

She could feel his hands roaming under her shirt, and struggled.

Deidara lifted his head to look down into her eyes. "Do you remember now? Or do I have to keep going?"

"We-We did not- I don't-When?" Sakura stuttered.

He leaned down once again, kissing her gently this time. He stood back up, fixing his shirt.

He started to walk away leaving the flushed girl in his room. He stopped and looked over his shoulders.

"We didn't do anything last night, as much as I wanted to," he waved. "You were sleeping in the cold library, so I just brought you here."

* * *

"It sure has been awhile since we have visited this place, eh teme?" the blonde remarked, flicking off the light from his cigarette.

"Damn right," the ebony haired inhaled the smoke. "We are going to rule again dobe."

The other smiled.

"Of course we are."

* * *

Yea I know T__T

I have no life.

I haven't updated in like, forever.

I have 3 other stories going on in Soompi,

And I have 2 here.

Its hard, give me a break T__T

I hope you enjoyed it !

And I am really really really really sorry for the late update D:

-First Kiss


	5. Note

Hello guys.  
It's almost been a year since I updated and since the announcement of the plagiarism. I want to let you know that the issue is settled (_completely_) settled.

The girl apologized.

So, I'm cool with going back to updating.

But I want you guys to let you know my writing style has changed a lot since the last time I updated. It's not going to be the same old writing. (When I read it over, it was so childish. I can't believe I was doing such thing.) What I'm asking you guys is to wait a little bit more.

I'm in the process of editing everything – maybe even changing the whole story.

The idea of Sakura being like this doesn't click with me anymore. I don't know why. I hope you guys understand. I know some of you readers will go off to find something better to read, but I can't write what I don't have interest in.

I may just delete the whole thing and start all over.

So give me a bit of time.

I'll try to think of something and let you know.  
(I'm secretly implying that I have another fic idea)

Until then, I hope you guys still support me and look out for the changes I will be making.

With lots of love,  
First Kiss


End file.
